I See
by dahooo
Summary: [Reader POV] Kau adalah seseorang yang mampu melihat arwah orang yang sudah mati. Apakah kau menyesali kemampuanmu itu? Atau malah mensyukurinya? Ini tentang kehidupanmu yang berhadapan dengan arwah para karakter KnB. Selamat membaca! [Chapter 2: Kise Ryouta]
1. Chapter 1: Aku Menunggumu

**OOO**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki-sensei**

**OOO**

Seorang manusia itu, dalam hal memiliki suatu kemampuan atau bakat, ada yang mendapatkannya dengan usaha keras. Ada pula yang mendapatkan bakat tersebut sejak lahir. Tentu saja, mereka tidak bisa memilih untuk memiliki bakat bawaan ini atau itu. Dan ya, kau termasuk salah satu manusia yang memiliki suatu bakat bawaan semenjak lahir, terlepas dari kau suka atau tidak.

Mungkin kau akan mensyukuri bakatmu itu.

Atau mungkin juga tidak.

**OOO**

**Chapter 1: Aku Menunggumu**

**OOO**

Kau meluruskan pandanganmu ke depan. Apa yang kau pandang? Langit? Kabel listrik yang bergelayut? Kawat pagar pembatas? Mungkin kau tidak peduli apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pandang. Apapun itu, yang penting kau tidak bertatap pandang dengan _mereka_.

Peluit ditiup. Kereta akan segera tiba. Kau tetap di posisimu, di belakang garis pembatas. Kerumunan manusia menapak mendekat, bersiap menyambut datangnya kereta pagi itu.

"Hei, hei, tahu tidak?" Dari sebelahmu, kau dapat mendengar seorang gadis bercakap-cakap dengan temannya. Melirik ke arah mereka, kau menyadari seragam yang mereka kenakan adalah seragam SMA sebelah.

"Kemarin, di tempat ini ada yang melompat bunuh diri ke rel. Langsung mati ditabrak kereta lho." Gadis itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

_Ya, aku tahu. _Pikirmu kepada dirimu sendiri.

_Kalian tahu tidak? Yang melompat itu, masih ada di sini kok._

"Tidak! Tidak! Ada yang mendorongku waktu itu! Tidak! Tidak!"

Kau mengeratkan peganganmu pada tasmu, merapatkan bibirmu erat-erat. Lagi, kau mengalihkan pandanganmu entah ke mana. Ke mana saja boleh, asalkan kau tidak menatap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang bersimbah darah, yang sedari tadi berteriak histeris di tengah rel kereta. Sebagian tubuhnya hancur, hampir putus.

"Aku tidak melompat! Tidak! Tidak! Ada yang mendorongku! Aku tidak bunuh diri! Tidak—"

Kereta tiba. Meluncur begitu saja melewati pria di tengah rel tersebut. Teriakannya teredam oleh bunyi mesin kereta, serta hikuk pikuk manusia yang berkerumun untuk masuk ke dalam kereta.

Kau menghela nafas yang sedari tadi kau tahan. Kepalamu terasa berat. Tubuhmu bergetar. Mengikuti arus manusia, kau pun segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta, segera mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Masih terngiang di telingamu, teriakan pria itu.

_Tidak! Tidak!_

Menyayat hati.

Kau memijat-mijat dahimu, ingin sekali mengenyahkan pemandangan yang kau lihat tadi. Kalau bisa, kau juga ingin mengenyahkan segala kegilaan yang kau tangkap lewat sepasang matamu. Dan kalau bisa, kau amat sangat ingin mengenyahkan kemampuan yang kau miliki.

Kemampuan untuk melihat arwah mereka yang telah meninggal dunia.

Kau tidak pernah berharap dilahirkan dengan kemampuan seperti ini. Kau juga tidak pernah tahu mengapa kau dilahirkan begini. Kau hanya tahu, kemampuan ini tidak diturunkan dari ayah dan ibumu. Mereka normal. Mereka bahagia.

Mungkin apa yang kau miliki ini berasal dari kakek atau nenekmu yang telah meninggal? Entahlah. Kau sudah berhenti bertanya semenjak orang-orang di sekitarmu menatapmu aneh saat kau mengatakan ada orang lain di kamar yang kosong melompong, atau saat berbicara sendiri sambil tertawa, atau saat kau menjerit sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang wujudnya tidak ada.

Kau sudah lelah dianggap gila karena kau dapat melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dapat dilihat. Dan entah sejak kapan, kau berpura-pura tidak dapat melihat mereka. Sungguh, kau sangat ingin kepura-puraanmu itu menjai kenyataan. Sampai kapan kau akan terus melihat hal-hal seperti itu?

"Stasiun X, Stasiun X!"

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu. Terdengar dari speaker, kereta telah tiba di stasiun yang kau tuju. Kau menghela nafas, menenangkan diri. Setelah itu kau turun bersama kerumunan dari gerbong yang sama denganmu, melangkah keluar stasiun.

Sejenak perhatianmu teralihkan oleh sebuah sosok yang berdiri di luar stasiun. Biru muda di tiap helai rambut laki-laki yang kau lihat itu memberikan kesan teduh. Laki-laki itu masih terlihat muda. Kau yakin ia seumuran denganmu, melihat dari jersey yang ia kenakan. Seirin. Kau familiar dengan nama sekolah itu.

Dan saat sosok itu tertembus begitu saja oleh lalu lalang manusia, kau baru mengalihkan pandanganmu.

_Oh. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu sudah mati._

Esoknya, serta esoknya lagi, kau selalu mendapati kehadiran pemuda itu. Ia selalu berdiri di tempat yang sama. Pandangannya selalu kosong. Bahkan saat hari sudah malam—di mana saat itu kau harus pulang malam karena ada urusan di sekolahmu—sosok itu tetap berdiri di titik itu.

Lalu hari itu, kau mulai bertanya-tanya. Mengapa lelaki itu tetap berada di sana?

Dan hari setelahnya—di hari Sabtu yang tidak seramai biasanya—kau berdiri tepat di sebelah pemuda dengan rambut biru langit itu. Kau menolehkan kepalamu ke samping, menatap lelaki itu dalam-dalam.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Akhirnya, kau bertanya. Suaramu pelan dan tenang, sebisa mungkin tidak menarik perhatian orang. Tidak ingin ada yang melihatmu berbicara sendiri.

Pemuda itu menoleh kepadamu. Selama beberapa saat ia hening, mungkin bertanya-tanya apakah kau benar-benar sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Kau selalu berada di sini. Kenapa?" Kau bertanya sekali lagi. Matamu fokus menatap pemuda tersebut. Ya, kau benar-benar sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Kau bisa melihatku." Itulah hal yang pertama kali dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Suaranya sama lembutnya dengan warna rambutnya. Suara yang lembut, tapi datar. Pemuda itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

Mengikuti pemuda itu, kau juga menatap kembali ke depan, mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya.

"Oh." Kau berucap singkat. "Teman?"

"Semacam itu."

Sekumpulan anak muda berkumpul di sekitarmu. Kau bungkam, tidak ingin mereka melihatmu berbicara seorang diri. Tahu kalau sekumpulan anak muda itu akan berdiam lama di sana, kau menoleh kepada pemuda biru muda dan menganggukkan kepalamu singkat, sebelum melangkah menjauh dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**OOO**

Lusa, sepulang sekolah, kau kembali menemui pemuda itu. Kau berdiri di tempat yang sama, menganggukkan kepalamu samar sebagai tanda sapaan kepada sang pemuda. Kali ini, yang pertama bertanya adalah si biru muda itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku?"

Kau mengangkat bahumu dan menghela nafas, baru berbicara saat kau yakin tidak ada yang memperhatikanmu. "Aku juga ingin tahu."

"Ngomong-ngomong," tambahmu. "Kau sadar kan kalau kau sudah mati? Kau bilang kau menunggu seseorang, tapi apa seseorang itu akan datang? Maksudku, apa yang kau tunggu itu sadar bahwa kau sudah mati?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya kembali kosong. Dan kau menggumamkan kata maaf, mungkin apa yang kau ucapkan barusan itu agak kelewatan.

"Entahlah." Pemuda itu akhirnya kembali buka suara. "Sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah beranjak dari tempat ini. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi, melihat keluargaku, teman-temanku. Tapi ya, kurasa dia pasti tahu kalau aku sudah…mati."

Kau menatap pemuda itu. Ekspresinya selalu datar. Kau tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu sedih, marah, kesepian, atau tidak merasakan apa-apa. Kau bertanya dalam hati, apakah semasa hidupnya pemuda itu memang sedatar ini.

"…lalu? Untuk apa kau menunggunya?"

"Karena dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai ia datang menjemputku."

Dan kau terdiam. Kadang kala, orang yang sudah meninggal memiliki logika yang tidak kau pahami, meski keberadaan mereka sendiri memang jauh dari logika.

Contohnya dalam kasus ini.

Menatap langit-langit stasiun, kau merangkai kembali jawaban-jawaban si biru langit. Pemuda ini mati. Arwahnya tetap berada di sini karena temannya menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. Tapi untuk apa menyuruh orang mati menunggu? Kalau si teman tidak pernah datang untuk menjemput si biru langit, apakah si biru langit akan tetap di sini, entah sampai kapan?

Saat kau ingin bertanya kembali, kau mendapati seseorang memanggil namamu. Orang itu adalah teman sekelasmu. Terkadang kau makan siang bersamanya. Hari itu, percakapanmu dengan si biru langit berakhir sampai situ.

**OOO**

Restoran cepat saji itu bernama Maji Burger. Kau menghisap cola yang kau pesan, sambil mendengarkan celotehan temanmu yang duduk di kursi seberang. Celotehan itu kau dengarkan setengah hati, karena apa yang temanmu bicarakan memang biasanya tidak penting.

Pintu restoran terbuka dengan bunyi yang khas. Kau mengalihkan perhatianmu ke arah sekumpulan pengunjung yang baru datang. Apa yang menarik perhatianmu? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah jersey hitam dan putih yang mereka kenakan. Sama dengan milik si biru langit.Kau masih menatap mereka lekat-lekat. Apakah mereka kawan pemuda yang sudah mati itu?

"Seperti biasa, Kagami, makanmu banyak sekali." Salah satu dari mereka, pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek berujar kepada pemuda lainnya yang rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan semburat gelap di ujungnya, yang membawa nampan berisi tumpukan burger dengan jumlah yang tidak manusiawi.

Kau mencatat namanya di dalam pikiranmu. Kagami. Pemuda itu hanya mencelos dan langsung ambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan, meletakkan nampannya di atas meja. Yang lain mengikuti setelah mereka selesai dengan pesanan mereka.

Kau dapat melihat, selama beberapa saat, mereka tidak langsung makan. Mereka bertukar pandang dengan satu sama lain. Dari jauh, kau dapat merasakan atmosfir berat yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Yah…" Pria berkacamata itu berkata lagi. "Selamat atas kemenangan kita di kejuaraan lalu. Dan…" Ia diam sejenak, memandang ke arah nampannya yang hanya berisi satu burger dan segelas orange juice. "…tentang Kuroko…"

"Hei!"

Perhatianmu ditarik paksa oleh suara dari temanmu. Kau mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Eh? Ya? Apa?"

"Jahattt! Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku dari tadi ya?" Temanmu memasang muka sebal. Baiklah, kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia bicarakan. Perhatianmu sukses tertambat oleh sekumpulan pemuda dengan jersey hitam dan putih itu.

"Lihat apa sih? Hayo~ Melihat anak-anak dari sekolah Seirin ya~? Ada yang kau taksir ya~?" Sambil menyatakan kesimpulan yang terlalu percaya diri, temanmu menoel-noel pipimu. Kau meringis dan menolak mentah-mentah tuduhan kawanmu.

**OOO**

"Kuroko."

Kau menyebut nama itu pada pertemuanmu yang kesekian kalinya dengan pemuda biru langit.

"…ya?"

Kau tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponselmu. Stasiun sore ini cukup ramai, namun kau sangat ingin bercerita panjang lebar dengan si biru langit. Ponsel adalah kamuflase. Tidak ada yang memandangmu aneh saat kau berbicara sendiri dengan ponselmu.

Kau menempelkan ponselmu di telinga, pura-pura menelpon. Dengan pandangan tertuju pada si pemuda, kau mulai berkata-kata. "Kuroko, itu namamu, benar?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Kuroko Tetsuya, ya."

"Kau tahu, hari ini aku kebetulan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu. Mereka pakai seragam yang sama dengan yang kau kenakan."

Kau menyadari raut pemuda itu, yang baru diketahui namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, mengalami perubahan.

"…kau bertemu dengan…mereka?"

"Ya. Aku hanya melihat mereka dari jauh. Dan kalau mendengar ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, mereka memenangkan kejuaraan. Meski aku tidak tahu kejuaraan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan…" Kau menjilat bibirmu sebelum melanjutkan. Ragu sejenak.

"Saat namamu muncul di pembicaraan itu, mereka terlihat…sedih. Mungkin. Suasananya tidak enak."

Kuroko menundukkan pandangannya. "…oh."

Dan kau menunggu sampai Kuroko lanjut berkata-kata.

"…itu tentang kejuaraan basket. Kejuaraan pertama di mana aku diturunkan ke lapangan sebagai pemain reguler."

Kau dapat melihat, Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Oh, kau sudah dapat menebak bagaimana cerita ini berakhir.

"…tapi aku mati sebelum semua itu terlaksana."

Kau memasukkan kembali ponselmu dan berujar lirih. "Lanjutkan. Aku mendengarkan. Apapun yang ingin kau ceritakan."

Kuroko mengangkat satu tangannya, memandang lekat-lekat pada wristband hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku menyukai basket." Kuroko memilih untuk mengawali ceritanya dengan kalimat itu. "Meski aku sangat menyukai basket, aku sama sekali tidak mahir. Staminaku di bawah rata-rata. Berbeda dengan mereka yang diberkahi oleh bakat natural, aku harus berusaha keras—amat sangat keras—untuk mahir dalam basket yang aku sukai. Aku iri dengan Kagami-kun—temanku itu—kalau kau tahu. Dia diberkati oleh bakat dan stamina. Dia langsung menjadi cahaya yang gemerlap di lapangan."

Kau menyadari nama itu. Kagami. Nama yang kau dengar dari salah satu kumpulan pemuda yang kau temui di restoran cepat saji itu.

"Aku berlatih, terus berlatih. Aku ingin bermain di lapangan. Aku ingin bangkit dari bangku cadangan. Aku sudah muak hanya menonton gemerlap Kagami-kun dari pinggir lapangan. Akhirnya saat itu tiba. Saat di mana aku dapat bermain di kejuaraan. Aku benar-benar akan bermain. Aku akan benar-benar turun ke lapangan."

"Hari itu, hari pertandingan, hujan turun dengan deras saat aku tiba di stasiun. Aku tidak membawa payung. Di telepon Kagami-kun bilang ia akan menjemputku. Akan membawakanku payung. Dia menyuruhku menunggu."

"Tapi itu tidak kulakukan. Cemas kalau aku bisa terlambat datang ke pertandingan, aku nekat menerobos hujan. Tepat saat aku melangkah keluar stasiun, sepeda motor menabrakku. Aku mati saat itu, aku tahu."

Kuroko memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Sesal dan perih tergambar di wajahnya, yang biasanya tenang dan datar. "Itu adalah penyesalanku. Andai saja aku menunggu Kagami-kun saat itu…"

"Dan sekarang aku menunggunya. Selalu menunggunya. Kalau aku beranjak dari tempat ini, aku akan menyesali sesuatu lagi. Karena itu aku akan terus menunggu di sini."

Kau tertawa lirih. Ayolah, untuk apa Kuroko tetap menunggu di sini? Semua tidak akan berubah. Kagami tidak akan menjemputnya. Kagami tidak tahu Kuroko tetap menunggu di sini. Tidakkah Kuroko merasa bahwa ia melakukan hal yang sia-sia?

"Bodoh." Itu adalah hal terakhir yang kau ucapkan kepada Kuroko sebelum kau meninggalkan stasiun itu.

**OOO**

Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras. Berlindung di bawah payung berwarna kelabu, kau berdiri di depan gerbang SMA Seirin. Kau sudah di sana selama lebih dari satu jam. Sepatu dan kaus kakimu ternodai oleh lumpur. Tapi kau tetap menunggu di sana. Tidak peduli dingin yang merasuk tubuhmu.

"Ah." Kau baru beranjak dari tempatmu saat kau mendapati sesosok pemuda dengan rambut merah dengan semburat gelap—ya, yang waktu itu kau temui dengan nampan berisi tumpukan burger—muncul dari dalam gedung sekolah yang sudah sepi. Pemuda itu ternaungi payung merahnya.

Kau berlari mendekati pemuda itu. Suaramu bergetar oleh rasa dingin saat kau memanggil namanya. "Kagami-kun!"

Pemuda itu menatapmu heran. Ia tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. "…siapa?"

Kau menyebutkan namamu dan tertawa lega. Lega karena kau bisa bertemu dengan dia yang bernama Kagami ini.

"Aku ingin minta tolong. Ini tentang Kuroko."

Kau dapat melihat ekspresi Kagami mengeras saat nama itu disebut. Kau tahu Kagami masih terbayang-bayang oleh kematian Kuroko.

"Tolong jemput Kuroko!" Suara lantangmu beradu dengan hujan. Kau bungkukkan tubuhmu dalam-dalam, tanda bahwa permohonanmu itu benar-benar serius. Tapi mungkin kau salah memilih kalimat.

"…ha?" Kagami menatapmu. Tidak paham apa yang kau bicarakan. Menjemput siapa katamu tadi? Kuroko? Kau ini bercanda atau sudah gila?

"Tolong jemput Kuroko!" Kau masih bertahan dengan posisi membungkukmu dan mengulangi kembali kata-katamu. "Kuroko terus menunggumu di stasiun itu! Tolong! Tolong jemput Kuroko! Jangan biarkan dia terus menunggu di sana!"

"Oi." Kagami menarik bahumu, menegakkan kembali tubuhmu agar kau bisa menatap rautnya yang kental oleh emosi. Apa itu? Marahkah dia?

"Kau datang dengan lelucon macam apa, hah? Kau ini siapa? Kuroko itu sudah mati tahu!"

Kau menjatuhkan payungmu, membiarkan tubuhmu dibasahi oleh derasnya hujan. Matamu membelalak menatap Kagami, terkejut atas perlakuan kasar yang kau dapatkan. Kau bernafas dari celah di bibirmu, merasakan air hujan masuk dari sana. Tubuhmu menggigil. Dingin.

"Iya, Kuroko memang sudah mati." Kau berucap dengan getaran di suaramu. "Dia sudah mati. Tapi dia terus menunggu. Sampai kau menjemputnya. Entah sampai kapan. Dia sudah mati, tapi dia tetap menunggu Kagami untuk menjemputnya, KAU TAHU!" Kau berteriak lantang. Kepalamu sudah berkabut, susah dibuat berpikir.

"Hanya karena kau tidak bisa lihat, bukan berarti ia tidak ada di sana!" Kau mencengkeram bagian depan seragam Kagami dan menarik-nariknya. "Kuroko masih ada di sana! Di stasiun itu! Menunggumu yang tidak akan pernah datang untuk menjemputnya! Itu terlalu menyedihkan tahu!"

Masih dilanda oleh kebingungan, Kagami meremas tanganmu untuk menghentikan gerakanmu. "Oi, oi, hentikan! Apa maksudmu Kuroko masih ada di sana?! …maksudmu…hantu?"

Kau terisak. Entah sejak kapan kau menangis. Air matamu sudah jadi satu dengan tetes air hujan. "Arwah Kuroko. Dia masih di sana. Setiap hari aku melihatnya. Aku bisa lihat. Setiap hari. Selalu di situ. Kemudian dia bercerita tentang dirinya yang mencintai basket. Tentang pertandingan pertamanya yang tidak bisa ia datangi. Tentang bagaimana ia menyesal karena ia tidak menunggumu."

Tangismu semakin menjadi. Kau tidak paham lagi apa yang kau katakan. "Kumohon! Datanglah dan jemputlah dia! Jangan buat dia menunggu lagi! Kumohon! Kumohon!"

Kagami membisu. Ia memperhatikanmu dengan ekspresinya yang campur aduk. Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat bercanda. Kau lebih terlihat seperti seseorang yang kurang waras. Dan ya, terkadang kau memang perlu mempertanyakan kewarasanmu.

Dan kau harus bersyukur. Kagami memilih untuk percaya kepadamu.

Kalian berdua berlari di bawah hujan. Kau tidak peduli lagi dengan seragammu yang sudah basah kuyub. Kagami masih menggenggam payungnya, meski payung itu tidak lagi berguna karena air hujan dan lumpur sukses menodai tubuhnya.

"Di sini!" Kau menarik tangan Kagami saat kalian sudah dekat dengan stasiun. Kau membawanya menembus kerumunan orang di sana, menuju titik di mana biru langit selalu berada.

Kuroko terlihat terkejut mendapati kedatanganmu yang basah kuyub, lebih terkejut lagi saat kau datang bersama seseorang yang sudah amat sangat familiar baginya.

"Kagami-kun… Kenapa…?"

Kau melangkah mendekati Kuroko dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Bibirmu membentuk sebuah senyuman, meski gigimu bergemelutuk oleh rasa dingin. Kau dapat melihat, Kagami sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko yang tepat berada di depannya.

"H, hari ini hujan deras." Kau berusaha keras berbicara dengan jelas. "Hari ini, K, Kuroko Tetsuya," kau menunjuk-nunjuk sosok yang berada di sebelahmu—yang bagi Kagami terlihat seperti tidak ada apa-apa—sambil berkata-kata.

"Ku, Kuroko Tetsuya akan berpartisipasi dalam per, pertandingan pertamanya di ke, kej, kejuaraan. Sayang, sungguh s, sayang, Kuroko melupakan p, payungnya di hujan deras ini. Beruntungnya dia, kawannya, Kagami T, Taiga—"

Kau ganti menunjuk Kagami.

"D, dat, datang membawakan payung untuknya."

Rasanya semakin susah bagimu untuk berkata-kata dengan baik dan benar. Dingin sekali. Kau dapat melihat beberapa orang memandangmu dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi kau tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka. Ini bukan urusan mereka yang tidak bisa melihat apa yang kau lihat.

"H, hari it, itu. Kagami d, datang menjemput K, Ku, Kuroko." Kau melirik Kagami dan memberikan isyarat baginya untuk melaksanakan bagiannya.

Kau mengangguk mantap, seolah menghapus keraguan Kagami. "Kuroko, ada di sini."

Kagami menatap kehampaan di depan matanya. Kuroko ada di sini. Menunggu dirinya.

Membuang jauh-jauh keraguan yang tersisa di dalam dirinya, Kagami tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya. "Yo, Kuroko!"

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya. Senyuman itu, Kuroko rindu.

"Maaf ya aku telat menjemputmu." Kagami menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Hujannya deras sekali sih."

Senyuman tipis tergaris di bibir Kuroko. Rasanya Kagami benar-benar sedang berbicara dengannya, meski ia tahu Kagami tidak bisa melihat keberadaannya.

Kagami mulai lagi dengan nada bersemangatnya. "Hari ini pertandingan perdanamu sebagai reguler kan? Jangan buang-buang waktu di sini. Ayo cepat ke—"

Kata-kata itu terputus begitu saja. Kagami tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan. Ia membungkam isak tangisnya dengan tangannya. Punggungnya bergetar pelan.

"Kenapa hari itu aku tidak menjemputmu lebih cepat?!" Sebuah teriakan lepas dari bibir Kagami. Baik kau maupun Kagami, sepertinya sudah tidak peduli lagi di mana kalian berada sekarang.

"Kalau hari itu aku menjemputmu lebih cepat, mungkin kau tidak akan—" Kagami jatuh terduduk di hadapan Kuroko. Air matanya menetes, menitik membasahi lantai. Di antara mereka berdua, bukan hanya Kuroko yang merasakan sesal. Kagami pun dibebani oleh sesal.

"Maaf. Maaf karena aku tidak mejemputmu lebih cepat."

Kuroko mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Kagami. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda yang lebih tegap itu. Percaya atau tidak, saat itu Kagami dapat merasakan sentuhan samar di bahunya. "Tidak. Terima kasih karena telah menjemputku, Kagami-kun."

"Dan kau juga." Kuroko memandangmu. Senyumannya tulus, membuat dadamu hangat oleh perasaan senang. "Terima kasih."

Kau hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa pelan.

"Benar juga ya." Kuroko kembali berdiri. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Sudah waktunya aku pergi."

"Ah… Un." Kau mengangguk dan menepuk punggung Kagami. "Kuroko. Sudah waktunya dia pergi."

Kagami turut berdiri dan menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Senyuman mantap itu kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Dengan pandangan yang tegas dan tanpa ragu ia menatap tempat di mana Kuroko berada. "Ya."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kejuaraan-kejuaraan selanjutnya, berusahalah juga demi bagianku."

Kau langsung menanggapinya. "Kuroko bilang, kau juga harus berusaha demi bagiannya juga."

Kagami tertawa dan menjulurkan satu genggaman tangannya ke depan. "Tentu saja. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kuroko."

Kuroko menyambut genggaman tangan itu dengan genggaman tangannya sendiri. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Kagami-kun."

**OOO**

"Stasiun X, Stasiun X!"

Kau melangkah turun dari kereta bersama kerumunan orang dengan tujuan yang sama denganmu. Derap langkah memenuhi telingamu, bersamaan dengan celotehan mereka yang melangkah bersamamu. Sering kau berhenti sejenak, menatap bidang kosong di suatu sudut stasiun.

Kau ingat, tentang pemuda yang rambutnya sewarna dengan langit biru.

Dan tentang senyumnya yang memercikkan bahagia di dalam dadamu.

Ada kalanya kau berpikir, kemampuan yang kau miliki ini tidak buruk juga

**OOO**

**Chapter 1 –END-**

**OOO**

Chapter 1 selesai! Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^ Rencananya fic ini mau dibikin cerita lepas masing-masing chapter-nya. Jadi antara satu chapter satu dan lainnya nggak ada hubungannya. Cerita ini mengambil sudut pandang pembaca yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat arwah. Maaf ya kalo karakter reader-nya jadi keliatan aneh orz

Anyway, akan sangat berterima kasih kalau ada review dan masukan~ :D Kira-kira enaknya chapter selanjutnya pakai karakter siapa ya~


	2. Chapter 2: Tanabata

**OOO**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki-sensei**

**A/N: Padahal nggak bermaksud, tapi di chapter ini rasanya nge-hint AoKise banget deh -_- **

**OOO**

Kau bertemu dengannya pada suatu malam di musim panas.

"Aduh, aduh, ramai sekali sih!"

Temanmu memprotes untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Kau mengekor di belakangnya, berusaha untuk tidak jauh-jauh dan kehilangan sosoknya. Lautan manusia menggelamkan kalian berdua. _Yukata_ yang kau kenakan membatasi gerakanmu, membuatmu kembali mempertanyakan kenapa kau sudi repot-repot memakai _yukata_.

Malam itu adalah _tanabata_. Festival tengah berlangsung di dekat kuil, dan temanmu mengajakmu hadir menemaninya ke festival tersebut. Itulah cikal bakal situasi yang kau alami saat ini. Terjepit di antara kerumunan manusia.

"Duh, tahu begini tadi tidak usah datang saja! Bergerak pun susah!" Kau dapat mendengar lagi-lagi protes datang dari temanmu. Dalam hati kau berucap, seharusnya itu adalah kata-katamu.

Arus manusia semakin kuat. Kau berkali-kali hampir terjatuh, kalau tidak ditahan oleh tubuh-tubuh yang menghimpit dirimu. Dorongan-dorongan dari segala sisi semakin kuat. Tiba-tiba saja, kau sudah kehilangan sosok temanmu.

"H, hei—!" Kau memanggil-manggil nama temanmu. Sayang suaramu tertelan bising musik dan manusia. Kau menghela nafas, putus asa. Sudahlah, nanti juga bertemu lagi. Kalaupun tidak, ya sudah. Kau akan pulang seorang diri.

Dengan penuh usaha keras, kau menyelam keluar dari lautan manusia hingga tiba di tempat yang lebih sepi. Kau menghapus peluh di dahimu dan mengatur nafasmu. Tatanan rambutmu sudah kacau. Apalagi _yukata_mu.

"Tahun ini juga ramai ya~" Kau dapat mendengar seseorang berkomentar di sebelahmu. Sambil berkonsentrasi untuk membetulkan ikatan _yukata_mu, kau menanggapi komentar tersebut dengan tawa setengah hati.

"Begitulah. Ramai sekali. Tahun lalu aku tidak datang sih…"

Yang mengajakmu bicara barusan memekik. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di hadapanmu. Pemuda itu, yang perkataannya baru saja kau tanggapi, tersenyum cerah ceria di depan wajahmu. Rambut pirangnya langsung menarik perhatianmu.

"Hei, hei, kau bisa mendengarku ya~?"

Kau menaikkan sebelah alismu. "Tentu saja bis—"

_Oh._

Mulutmu tetap membentuk bundaran 'o' selama beberapa detik. Tanganmu diam tidak beranjak dari ikat pinggang _yukata_mu. Gerakanmu terhenti begitu saja.

Senyum pemuda berambut pirang itu semakin lebar.

"Kau bisa melihatku!"

**OOO**

**Chapter 2: Tanabata**

**OOO**

"Namaku Kise Ryouta~ _Yoroshiku 'ssu_~" Pemuda pirang itu, Kise Ryouta, tersenyum ceria dengan satu tangan di pinggang dan dua jari teracung. Kau melengos, membenamkan wajahmu di kedua telapak tangan.

Siapa sangka yang kau ajak bicara tadi adalah…yah, seperti biasa, arwah.

Kau sudah mengasingkan diri ke tempat yang lebih sepi, lebih jauh dari kerumunan orang yang berkumpul di dekat kuil. Ide yang bagus, daripada kau nantinya terlihat seperti berbicara seorang diri.

"Kau kenapa bisa melihatku sih? Orang biasa tidak bisa lho~" Kise berputar-putar di sekelilingmu, memperhatikan tiap bagian dirimu seolah-olah kau adalah spesies langka dengan kemampuan yang tidak biasa.

"Entahlah ya." Sudah sering kau ditanyai hal yang serupa. Yang bertanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mereka yang telah jadi arwah. Kau sudah bosan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama, meski ketidaktahuan selalu menjadi jawabanmu.

"Hee~ Kau punya kemampuan melihat arwah begitu ya? Seperti yang di film-film? _Sugggggoi 'ssu_!"

Kau memalingkan wajahmu ke samping. Berisik sekali, si pirang ini.

Pemuda pirang itu malah bercerita panjang lebar tentang film-film tentang hantu dan arwah penasaran yang pernah ia tonton semasa hidupnya. Kau mendengarkan tapi tidak memperhatikan, lebih memilih untuk memandangi penampilan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut jauh lebih tinggi darimu. Wajahnya cantik. Ia mengenakan yukata berwarna biru muda dengan motif garis-garis sederhana. Kini kau dapat melihatnya, rambut pirangnya ternodai oleh warna merah darah di bagian belakang. Kau mulai mengira-ngira bagaimana ia meninggal.

Selesai dengan celotehan tidak pentingnya, Kise berkedip beberapa kali memandangmu. Jelas terlihat kau tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedari tadi ia katakan. "_Mouuuu_~ Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku ya?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda itu, kau melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Apa kau mengerti kenapa kau masih berada di sini?"

"Eh?" Kise berkedip-kedip lagi dan memasang ekspresi berpikir yang terkesan dibuat-buat. "Hmmm~ Entahlah~ Kira-kira kenapa ya~?"

Alismu berkerut. Arwah satu ini santai dan ceria sekali. Kelewat ceria malah. Kebanyakan arwah yang terikat di dunia biasanya akan terlihat depresi dan penuh sesal. Tapi pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta ini tidak sama sekali. Seolah-olah ia tidak menyesali kematiannya. Lantas, kenapa ia masih berada di sini?

"Apa kau memiliki urusan yang belum—"

Ponselmu bergetar dan berdering nyaring, memutuskan perkataanmu begitu saja. Kau memeriksa nama yang tertera di layar sebelum menjawab panggilan tersebut. Dari temanmu rupanya.

"Halo? Ah, ya… Aku masih di sekitar kuil. Kau di mana? Oh, ya, ya, oke, aku ke sana."

"Ehhh~ Kau sudah harus kembali ya?" Kise langsung berkomentar saat kau selesai berbicara dengan temanmu. Tampangnya cemberut, kekanak-kanakan.

"Begitulah."

"Sayang sekali ya~ Sudah lama tidak berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang."

"Kau sendiri, sebaiknya tidak usah berlama-lama di dunia ini." Kau berkata sambil berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Ah, hei! Kau akan datang lagi ke sini kan?!" Kise berseru, jelas ia berharap akan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.

Kau terus berjalan menjauh, tidak menjawabnya dan memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar. Oh jelas tidak, kau tidak akan ke sini lagi. Kau sama sekali tidak ada urusan dengan orang mati.

**OOO**

Kau bertemu lagi dengan si pirang itu dua hari setelahnya. Tidak bertemu langsung, melainkan melihatnya di sebuah kover majalah lama yang kau temukan di kamar temanmu saat kau mampir untuk mengerjakan tugas musim panas bersama.

"Orang ini siapa sih?" Kau bertanya kepada temanmu sambil menunjuk pria yang berada di kover majalah. Tidak salah lagi, itu wajah riang gembira yang kau temui di malam festival.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Itu Kise-kun! Kise Ryouta!" Temanmu menjelaskan dengan ekspresi berbinar. "Model SMA yang terkenal waktu itu! Aku fans berat Kise-kun lho!" Tapi ekspresi girang temanmu perlahan pudar, tergantikan oleh raut kesedihan.

"Tapi sayang sekali Kise-kun sudah tiada…"

Soal itu, kau tentu saja tahu.

"Eh masa sih? Sudah meninggal? Kenapa?" Dan kau memilih pura-pura tidak tahu, bertanya dengan keterkejutan yang kau palsukan.

"Kecelakaan." Temanmu menggigigit-gigit ujung bibirnya. Sebagai seorang fans, mengingat kembali idolanya yang telah tiada tetap membawa suatu perasaan sedih dan kehilangan. "Kau tahu, kuil yang kemarin malam kita datangi… Dua tahun lalu, Kise-kun terjatuh dari tangga kuil. Meninggal di tempat."

"Oh…" Kau menundukkan kepala dengan sikap simpati. Kalau begitu itu menjelaskan merah yang mengucur dari belakang kepala pirang itu.

"Memangnya Kise-kun ini orang yang seperti apa sih? Kenapa kau mengidolakannya?"

"Ah!" Temanmu kembali tersenyum. "Selain tampan, Kise-kun itu selalu ceria dan ramah. Kau lihat senyumannya? Senyumannya itu menular. Melihatnya, aku juga jadi ingin ikut tersenyum…"

Kau tersenyum pahit dan mengingat betapa berisiknya Kise Ryouta itu. Menular apanya. Membuat sebal sih iya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik dengan Kise-kun?" Temanmu ingin tahu, mengapa kau yang biasanya tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam ini tiba-tiba bertanya tentang seorang model yang telah meninggal dua tahun lalu.

Dan kau tertawa, menjawab dengan sikap pura-pura yang selalu kau tunjukkan. "Senyumnya menarik perhatianku sih."

**OOO**

"Kau meninggal sudah dua tahun yang lalu, tahu. Kenapa masih di sini sih?"

Memungkiri kata-katamu sendiri, kau mendapati dirimu menapakkan kaki kembali ke kuil ini, tempat pertemuan pertamamu dengan si model pirang. Berbeda dengan situasi awal saat kau bertemu dengannya, sinar matahari menerobos sela-sela dedaunan di pohon, hingga kau dapat menyandingkan sinar matahari dengan warna rambutnya.

"Ah~ Kau penasaran ya~" Kise menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, senyuman itu masih terpampang di bibirnya.

Kau melipat kedua tanganmu dan menghela nafas, sesekali melihat ke sekelilingmu. Jauh di sana kau dapat melihat beberapa orang tengah menggantungkan lampion dan mempersiapkan festival untuk nanti malam. Festival malam _tanabata_ akan berlangsung selama satu minggu, begitu yang kau dengar.

"Ya, aku penasaran. Ingin tahu. Dua tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Kau tidak bosan apa terus bergentayangan di tempat ini? Kau ini punya penyesalan apa sih? Menyesal karena telah meninggalkan fans-fansmu? Atau apa?"

Kise mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil berseru heboh. "Oooh~ Kau tahu kalau aku seorang model?"

Kau menggaruk-garuk telingamu dengan ujung jari. Masih berisik saja pemuda ini. "Temanku yang bilang."

Kise mengayun-ayunkan satu kakinya, menggores-gores tanah dengan ujung geta yang ia kenakan. "Yaa… Bagaimana ya… Tentu saja rasanya sedih juga meninggalkan para fansku, dan keluargaku tentu saja…"

Kata-katanya menggantung, dan kau masih menunggu kalau-kalau Kise akan melanjutkan penjelasannya. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Hening tercipta di antara kalian berdua.

"…itu alasan kenapa kau masih berada di sini?" Kau bertanya ragu. Alasan itu terlalu sederhana untuk membuat arwah pemuda itu masih tertinggal di dunia. Serius hanya itu alasannya? Maksudmu, wajar saja kan kalau orang yang telah tiada meninggalkan keluarga dan kerabat mereka?

Kise tertawa kecil dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Penasaran sekali kau ini~ Naksir ya~" Ia menggodamu, menusuk-nusuk pipimu dengan ujung telunjuknya. Tentu saja, sentuhannya tidak bisa kau rasakan, menembus begitu saja seperti semilir angin.

"Ha, ha, ha." Kau tertawa datar dan membalikkan tubuhmu, mulai berjalan menjauh. Arwah model ini percaya diri sekali. Genit juga.

Kise mengekor di belakangmu, merengek-rengek manja. "Eh, lhoooo~ Kau sudah mau pulang? Marah karena kugoda? Yaahhh… Masa begitu saja marah sih…"

Kau mempercepat langkahmu, pura-pura tidak dengar. Kise terus mengoceh di belakangmu, bahkan sampai kau hampir keluar dari area kuil dan menapak turun tangga berbatu. Kalau ditanggapi, bisa-bisa kau akan terlihat seperti orang aneh.

Tiba-tiba, ocehan yang mengusikmu berhenti. Kise hening mendadak, menimbulkan tanda tanya di dalam kepalamu. Kau berbalik untuk menatapnya, hampir bertanya apa dan kenapa kalau saja kau tidak mendapati sebuah raut tidak biasa dari seorang Kise Ryouta.

Senyum itu sirna. Kise berdiri mematung di tempatnya, tatapannya membelalak menatap ke depan. Dan kau tahu tatapan itu tidak tertuju kepadamu.

"Aominecchi…"

Mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu, matamu menangkap sebuah sosok di anak tangga paling bawah. Soerang pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap. Matanya tajam, sekilas sarat akan kesedihan.

Dan saat kau berbalik ke belakang, Kise sudah lenyap dari pandanganmu.

**OOO**

Kau kembali menemui Kise hari setelahnya. Kau baru menemukannya setelah berpuluh menit mencari. Pemuda pirang itu sedang duduk di dahan pohon di pinggir kuil, cukup jauh dari tempat ia biasa berada sebelumnya.

"Ah, hari ini kau datang lagi ya~" Kise melambai santai, tidak beranjak dari posisinya di atas sana.

Mendongakkan kepalamu, kau berkata kepadanya. "Kemarin kau tiba-tiba hilang."

Kise tertawa kecil. "Kau sendiri yang kemarin tiba-tiba mau pulang."

Kau menghela nafas dan mendudukkan dirimu di bawah pohon, dengan punggung bersandar pada batang pohon. "Pria yang kemarin—"

Kise langsung memotongmu sebelum kau menyelesaikan kata-katamu. "Festival _tanabata_ tahun ini akan berakhir dua hari lagi ya?"

"Eh?" Kau kembali mendongak. Dari bawah sana, kau tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Kise dangan jelas. Kau hanya dapat melihat kelebat kuning itu, terlihat mencolok di tengah hijauh dedaunan.

"Tahun ini pun, aku tidak dapat menikmati kembang api bersama Aominecchi ya…"

Aominecchi. Oh. Pemuda berkulit gelap yang kemarin itu.

"Apa boleh buat. Aominecchi memang tidak pernah datang ke festival _tanabata_."

Kau dapat mendengar hela nafas dari atas sana. "Tahun depan Aominecchi datang tidak ya…" Kata-katanya disusul oleh sebuah tawa ringan. Lalu sebuah helaan nafas lagi. "Mana mungkin datang sih. Aaah… Padahal aku sudah susah-susah datang memakai _yukata_."

Gemerisik dedaunan mengisi hening pendek setelahnya.

"Kau tahu…" Kise kembali berkata-kata. "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah malam itu Aominecchi datang memenuhi janjinya kepadaku? Apakah Aominecchi yang ingkar janji? Atau mungkin malah aku?"

"Aominecchi itu, orangnya ogah-ogahan. Pemalas. Malam itu aku sampai harus merengek berkali-kali sampai akhirnya Aominecchi bilang dia akan datang menemaniku ke festival _tanabata_. Aku bilang ingin lihat kembang api bersama dengan Aominecchi, sekaliiii saja. Untuk malam itu, aku bahkan mengosongkan jadwal pemotretan. Malam itu ramai. Aku menunggu Aominecchi. Setengah jam menunggu dan Aominecchi belum juga kelihatan. Bahkan kutelpon tidak diangkat."

Lagi-lagi tawa ringan terdengar. Kau tidak mendapati kebahagiaan dalam tawa itu.

"Apakah saat itu Aominecchi hanya datang terlambat? Atau memang dia tidak datang? Mungkin dia tidak akan peduli meski aku menunggu berjam-jam. Aomineechi orang yang seperti itu sih."

Sebuah tawa, lagi. Kau mulai muak mendengarnya.

"Lalu aku mati dengan begitu sederhana, terdorong kerumunan dan jatuh dari tangga."

"Kalau kupikir-pikir lagi sekarang, aneh kan? Kenapa aku ditakdirkan mati malam itu? Kenapa harus malam itu? Malam itu akhirnya ajakanku diiyakan oleh Aominecchi lho. Malam itu akhirnya aku bisa pergi berdua dengan Aominecchi lho."

Kise melompat turun dari atas sana dan mendarat tanpa suara. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahmu, turut bersandar di batang pohon. Kau meliriknya dari sudut matamu, menemukan kesedihan yang menodai paras cantiknya.

"Kau bisa bilang ini konyol dan sederhana." Kise tertawa getir. "Tapi hei, aku masih ingin melihat kembang api bersama Aominecchi. Ingin. Ingin sekali."

Kau memejamkan mata dan mendongakkan kepalamu.

"Kau ini menyedihkan sekali."

**OOO**

Kau menyembunyikan dirimu di balik tembok, menyembulkan sedikit kepalamu untuk diam-diam memandang sosok di kejauhan. Matamu lekat menatap seorang pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan, yang tengah berdiri di halte menanti bus tiba. Kau buru-buru menarik kepalamu dan menyembunyikan diri baik-baik saat kau hampir bertemu pandangan dengan pemuda itu. Beberapa orang melirikmu dengan pandangan menyelidik, dan kau pura-pura menatap langit biru yang damai.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, kau kembali mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan. Sedang menguntit Aomine jawabnya. Lucu sekali. Sejak kapan kau mendedikasikan hidupmu untuk jadi penguntit?

"Oh." Kau bergegas beranjak dari posisimu saat bus telah tiba dan Aomine menapakkan kaki masuk ke dalam bus. Kau mengikutinya, langsung mengambil tempat duduk beberapa kursi di belakang Aomine. Matamu masih tak lepas darinya.

Baiklah. Kau di sini sekarang. Aomine duduk tidak jauh darimu. Kau meremas-remas tanganmu sendiri. Ini kesempatanmu kalau mau mengatakan sesuatu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir festival _tanabata_, dan kau akhirnya menemukan Aomine setelah bertanya kesana kemari.

…tidak, kau bukan penguntit kok. Kalau bukan demi seseorang berambut pirang riang gembira yang arwahnya masih terjebak selama dua tahun di dunia ini, kau tidak akan repot-repot berada di sini. Masalahnya sekarang adalah bagaimana kau akan mengatakan tujuanmu kepada Aomine. Kau akan bilang apa?

_Ah, halo, Aomine-san, salam kenal. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pergi bersama ke festival _tanabata_? _

_Aomine-san, salam kenal. Masih ingat dengan Kise Ryota? Bagaimana kalau kau menemuinya di festival _tanabata_ malam ini? _

_Selamat siang, Aomine-san. Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Kise Ryota. Dia masih menunggumu lho. Dia bilang, kau berjanji akan datang untuk melihat kembang api bersamanya di festival _tanabata_? _

Kau memainkan beragam kalimat pembuka di dalam kepalamu. Kau menimbang-nimbang, mana yang akan kau pilih untuk kau katakan kepada Aomine. Kalimat yang manapun terdengar sangat absurd.

Kau menggeram frustrasi dan mulai bertanya pada dirimu sendiri. Untuk apa bersusah payah demi orang mati yang bahkan saat hidup tidak kau kenal sama sekali? Kau hampir berpikiran untuk menyerah saja dan tidak ambil pusing saat otakmu memainkan kembali sekelebat senyum ceria seorang Kise Ryouta.

"_Kau bisa bilang ini konyol dan sederhana." Kise tertawa getir. "Tapi hei, aku masih ingin melihat kembang api bersama Aominecchi. Ingin. Ingin sekali."_

"_Tapi hei, aku masih ingin melihat kembang api bersama Aominecchi. Ingin. Ingin sekali."_

"_Ingin sekali."_

Kau menggaruk-garuk pelipismu dengan ujung jari. Curang sekali. Mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan tawa yang menyedihkan seperti itu… Mana bisa kau mengacuhkannya.

Terlalu larut dalam pikiranmu sendiri, kau hampir tidak sadar kalau bus berhenti. Aomine berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar. Kau buru-buru berdiri dari dudukmu dan kembali mengikuti Aomine. Kau bahkan tidak tahu di mana kau berada sekarang. Tetap menjaga jarak, pandanganmu tidak lepas dari Aomine. Kau terus membuntutinya hingga kalian tiba di sebuah area pemakaman.

Kau menelan ludah. Dari segala tempat yang ada, kenapa Aomine pergi ke tempat itu sih. Kau menunggu beberapa saat sebelum menyusul Aomine masuk ke dalam area tersebut. Bulu kudukmu langsung berdiri. Begitu masuk, kau langsung dihadapkan oleh arwah-arwah yang lalu lalang di pemakaman tersebut.

_Tidak lihat, tidak lihat, tidak lihat._

Itu yang kau ucapkan ke dirimu sendiri berkali-kali. Termasuk ketika sepasang hantu anak kecil berlari menembus kakimu dan sukses mengirimkan sensasi dingin yang membuat perut mulas di sekujur tubuhmu. Karena inilah kau benci pemakaman. Di tempat ini berkumpul hal-hal yang tidak ingin kau temui.

Kau mendapati sosok Aomine berdiri di depan sebuah nisan. Mendekatinya, kau dapat melihat nama Kise Ryouta terpatri di nisan abu-abu tersebut. Aomine di depan nisan Kise. Dan kau bertanya-tanya apakah kehadiran Aomine di sini ada maksudnya.

"Aku tahu, dari tadi kau mengikutiku. Apa maumu?" Tiba-tiba Aomine berkata kepadamu tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari nisan tersebut.

Terkejut atas tuduhan tiba-tiba yang sama sekali tidak salah, kau gelagapan. "Ah, ternyata ketahuan ya? Dan ya… Sebenarnya memang ada perlu sih…"

Mati kau. Kau tidak tahu harus memulai ini dari mana.

"Perlumu apa?" Nada ketus Aomine sama sekali tidak membangun suasana yang lebih baik untuk menyampaikan maksud hatimu.

"Ya…" Kau memulai dengan ragu-ragu. "Bagaimana ya… Ini tentang…" Kau berdehem. "…tentang Kise Ryouta."

Setelah itu keheningan yang berat timbul di antara kalian berdua. Kau tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Aomine yang sedang memunggungimu, tapi kau tahu nama Kise Ryouta memberikan suatu efek bagi Aomine.

Aomine memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, masih tidak menatapmu. Jawabannya hanyalah 'oh' singkat, berkesan tidak peduli.

Tidak ada tanggapan lagi selain 'oh' singkat tadi, kau melanjutkan kata-katamu. "Jadi ya… Aomine-san, hal ini penting sekali. Amat sangat penting. Tapi ya… Aku tidak bisa mengatakan maksud kedatanganku kepadamu sekarang, di tempat ini. Bisakah kau datang malam ini ke festival _tanabata_?"

Kau menunggu tanggapan Aomine dengan berdebar-debar. Apakah pemuda itu akan memberikan respon positif? Atau malah akan menolakmu mentah-mentah? Paling tidak kalimatmu yang barusan terdengar lebih masuk akal daripada kalimat-kalimat yang kau pikirkan saat perjalanan di bus tadi.

Aomine berbalik, kini memandangmu. Kau dapat memandang kerutan tidak suka di antara alis pemuda itu. "Kalau benar-benar penting katakan saja di sini. Untuk apa buang-buang waktu? Dan kau ini siapa? Tiba-tiba datang dan seenaknya saja menyuruh orang untuk datang. Kau ini siapanya Kise?"

Kau mulai kehilangan arah. Sebentar, sebentar, tadi kau sudah memperkirakan pertanyaan yang seperti ini akan ditanyakan. Kau mencari-cari jawaban yang sudah kau siapkan di dalam kepalamu.

Kau menyebutkan namamu.

"Dan aku… Aku temannya Kise-kun. Semacam itu."

Yang kau dapatkan adalah pandangan penuh keraguan. Ekspresi Aomine terlihat seperti mencibirmu. Apa? Memangnya yang barusan itu terdengar tidak meyakinkan ya?

"Kau mencurigakan sekali." Aomine mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memandang wajahmu lekat-lekat. "Berikan aku alasan untuk mempercayai orang yang baru pertama kali kutemui."

Kau kaku di tempat. Aomine seram. Terlebih lagi, kelihatannya akan susah untuk membuat Aomine mempercayai kata-katamu. Bagaimana? Apa kau ingin menyerah saja?

Tidak mau.

Meski segan dipadang tajam oleh sepasang manik biru tua itu, kau membalas pandangan pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang tegas. Orang bilang kesungguhan seseorang dapat dilihat dari mata mereka. Kau mencoba menerapkan hal itu dalam situasimu sekarang.

"Aku tahu aku mencurigakan. Kau juga tidak punya alasan untuk mempercayaiku. Karena itu, biarkan aku mengatakan apa yang kuketahui. Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat arwah orang yang sudah mati. Iya, aku tahu itu tidak masuk akal. Aku melihat arwah Kise Ryouta, bergentayangan di kuil tempatnya meninggal dua tahun lalu. Dia masih memakai yukata biru yang ia kenakan pada malam itu. Dia bilang, dia masih ingin menonton kembang api denganmu di malam festival _tanabata_."

Kau dapat melihat sepasang mata itu melebar menatapmu. Seakan terkejut, bercampur rasa tidak percaya. Kau melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak percaya, itu hakmu. Kalau kau memilih tidak peduli kepada pemuda yang masih menunggumu untuk menepati janji selama dua tahun ini, itu juga hakmu. Kalau kau memilih untuk tidak peduli lagi, aku akan mengacuhkan arwah Kise dan membiarkannya tetap di tempat itu entah sampai kapan. Terus terang saja, aku muak melihat senyumnya. Palsu sekali. Dan ya, dia juga beris—"

"Hentikan itu." Aomine memotong kata-katamu dengan geraman rendah penuh amarah.

"Bisa melihat arwah? Hah, lelucon yang tidak lucu. Kau ini gila atau apa? Kalau ingin bermain-main, sana cari orang lain. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong ini."

Ah, gagal.

Kau menghela nafas. Suasana ini sama sekali tidak enak. "Baiklah, kau memang tidak percaya denganku. Apa boleh buat." Kau mengambil langkah mundur dan membungkukkan tubuhmu sebagai tanda permisi.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu. Aku permisi." Kau mulai melangkah menjauh. Tapi sebelum kau benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan pemuda itu, kau menolehkan kepalamu ke belakang dan berucap kepada si surai biru tua untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Malam ini pukul tujuh. Festival _tanabata_ di kuil yang sama seperti waktu itu. Aku akan menunggu di gerbang kuil. Itu kesempatan terakhir bagimu untuk peduli. Sampai jumpa, Aomine-san. Atau mungkin, selamat tinggal."

**OOO**

"Hee~ Tumben kau mampir kemari malam-malam. Biasanya kau datang kemari siang-siang. Kupikir kau tidak suka keramaian." Duduk di sebelahmu, Kise Ryouta mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dengan gerakan santai.

Kau mengunyah sosis yang tadi sempat kau beli di salah satu stand makanan—meski mendapatkannya harus mengantri begitu lama—sebelum menanggapi kata-kata pemuda pirang itu. "Ini hari terakhir fetival. Aku juga ingin lihat kembang api."

"Sendirian?" Kise bertanya, dan kau mengangguk.

"Menonton kembang api seorang diri? Wah, hidupmu ini kesepian sekali! Tidak punya pacar ya?!" Kise mulai lagi dengan ocehan bodohnya.

Kalau bisa, kau sudah menyikut atau menjitak Kise keras-keras. Tidak sopan sekali. "Bukan urusanmu."

Kise berucap maaf sambil tertawa santai dan mulai lagi bercerita tentang hal-hal yang ia alami semasa hidupnya. Seperti biasa. Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu ke sekeliling. Di tengah lautan manusia, kau sama sekali tidak mendapati sosok yang tengah kau tunggu.

Kau mengeluarkan ponselmu untuk mengecek jam yang tertera. Ini sudah hampir pukul setengah sembilan. Kembang api akan diluncurkan sekitar pukul sembilan. Kau sudah bilang akan menunggu Aomine pukul tujuh, dan si hitam itu masih belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ah, oke, berarti dia memang tidak akan datang. Sia-sia kau menunggunya.

"Hei." Kise menarik kembali perhatianmu dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya padamu. "Terima kasih ya. Sudah menemaniku beberapa hari ini."

Kau dapat melihat ketulusan yang terpancar di senyumannya. Bola mata kecoklatan itu berpendar hangat, dan kau tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ah, ternyata memang benar. Senyuman Kise itu menular.

"Tidak masalah. Toh aku juga senggang." Kau melahap habis sosismu. "Dan yah, meski aku tahu aku tidak bisa menggantikan Aomine, nanti kita menonton kembang api bersama—"

"Berbicara seorang diri sedari tadi. Kau ini benar-benar tidak waras ya."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba itu membuatmu menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara. Yang kau tunggu, pemuda berkulit gelap dengan surai biru tua itu, kini berdiri di hadapanmu.

"Aominecchi…" Keterkejutan membuat suara Kise tercekat di tenggorokkannya. "Apa… Kenapa Aominecchi bisa berada di sini?"

"Hei, aku tidak berbicara sendiri lho ya." Kau menanggapi perkataan Aomine tadi dan bangkit dari dudukmu. "Aku bicara dengan Kise, tahu. Kau tidak bisa lihat sih. Dan hei, ternyata kau benar-benar datang. Meski telat. Amat sangat telat."

Aomine berdecak sebal. "Berisik. Aku sudah mau repot-repot datang kemari. Mana terima kasihmu?"

"Ah baiklah. Terima kasih lho ya." Kau berkata santai sambil tersenyum tipis, diam-diam lega karena yang kau tunggu akhirnya datang menerima undanganmu.

"Eh? Eh?! Kau yang mengajak Aominecchi kemari?!" Kise memasang tampang terkejut. "Kok bisa?! Kenapa?!" Dan kalau ia bisa menyentuhmu, kemungkinan besar ia akan mengguncang-guncang tubuhmu dengan heboh.

"Kok bisa apanya. Ya karena aku memang mengajaknya kemari. Katanya mau lihat kembang api sama Aomine?"

Kau masih saja terlihat berbicara sendiri di mata Aomine. Pemuda itu menatap apa yang kau ajak bicara. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi kembang api diluncurkan. Tidak mau cari tempat yang strategis untuk menonton?" Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu kepada Aomine, kalau-kalau pemuda itu memiliki ide di mana tempat yang cocok untuk menonton kembang api.

Tapi bukannya Aomine yang menjawab, malah Kise yang berseru lantang sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu! Aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk menonton kembang api!"

Dan kalian berdua berakhir menuruti Kise, melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam kuil yang minim pencahayaan. Kise membawa kalian berdua mendaki tangga di sisi lain kuil. Suasana gelap. Banyak nyamuk pula. Sesekali kau melihat sekelebat makhluk di sekitarmu, di mana kau memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka. Tak henti-hentinya Kise mengoceh selama perjalanan.

Kau menghela nafas. "Seperti biasa, kau berisik sekali, Kise." Sambil memandang Aomine, kau menunjuk keberadaan Kise yang tidak terlihat di sebelahmu. "Kau tidak dengar tapi ya. Dari tadi Kise tidak berhenti mengoceh lho. Dari dulu dia memang begini ya?"

Aomine terkekeh pelan. "Dari dulu dia memang tidak bisa diam. Selalu mengekor dan merengek manja seperti anak anjing. Sedikit sedikit 'Aominecchi', 'Aominecchi'. Panggilan 'Aominecchi' itu konyol, kau tahu."

Sambil melangkahkan kaki, Aomine menundukkan pandangannya, menatap anak tangga yang warna kelabunya menyatu dengan gelap malam. "Sudah dua tahun ya. Sudah dua tahun aku tidak mendengar suara itu. Dua tahun tanpa 'Aominecchi'."

Aomine menggerutu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Si Kise itu, dia itu seenaknya saja, tahu. Tiba-tiba merengek dan memaksaku menemaninya ke festival. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku malas pergi ke acara seperti itu?"

Kau membiarkan Aomine bercerita. Kata-katanya cepat dan tanpa jeda. Kau dapat merasakan, suaranya sarat akan emosi.

"Oi, Kise." Aomine menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat pandangannya. "Kau sadar tidak sih, malam itu aku sama sekali tidak akan datang. Aku pikir kalau kau lama menunggu akhirnya kau juga akan pulang sendiri. Aku pikir kalaupun aku tidak datang, kau bisa mengajak orang lain untuk menemanimu. Tapi lihat! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau seenaknya saja mati!"

Kau diam di tempatmu, bergantian menatap si biru tua dan si pirang.

"Sebenarnya maumu itu apa?! Seenaknya mati seperti itu! Ingin membuatku merasa bersalah?! Ingin membuatku selalu menyesal karena malam itu aku tidak datang menepati janjiku?!"

Nafas Aomine tersengal-sengal saat ia selesai meluapkan perasaannya. Tumpah semua apa yang ada di dalam dadanya selama dua tahun ini.

"Aominecchi…" Suara lirih Kise pelan terdengar.

"Katanya kau masih di sini karena ingin melihat kembang api bersamaku?" Aomine tertawa hambar. Suaranya tidak lagi terdengar lantang. Gemetar malah. "Hanya karena alasan itu kau masih berada di sini? Bodoh kau."

Suara berat itu terdengar semakin samar. Aomine menempelkan telapak tangannya di matanya. Kau dapat melihat, punggungnya bergetar samar.

"Ha, habis mau bagaimana lagi." Kali ini giliran Kise yang berbicara. Suaranya terbata-bata. Air mata sudah sedari tadi tumpah dari pinggiran manik kecoklatan itu. "Habisnya ini tentang Aominecchi lho. Ini tentang menonton kembang api berdua dengan orang yang kau kagumi. Bagiku ini bukan hal sepele. Kau tidak tahu ya, Aominecchi?"

Kau menelan ludah dan menahan air matamu. "Aomine-san, Kise bilang, menonton kembang api bersamamu itu bukanlah hal yang sepele. Dia bilang dia mengagumi. Menonton kembang api bersama orang yang dia kagumi, itu bukan hal sepele."

Aomine memandangmu tidak percaya. "…mengagumiku? Kise?"

"Un!" Kise mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aominecchi ingat tidak? Dulu Aominecchi jago main basket. Aominecchi yang seperti itu, bagiku terlihat keren sekali." Di antara isak tangisnya, Kise tertawa. "Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah nge-fans sama Aominecchi."

Saat Kise selesai, kau langsung meneruskan kata-katanya. "Kise bilang dia mengagumi Aomine-san yang jago bermain basket. Nge-fans, katanya."

Aomine menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tertawa tanpa suara. "Apa-apaan itu. Bodoh sekali."

"K, kok dibilang bodoh! Padahal itu serius!" Kise menapak-napakkan kakinya sebal saat ditertawakan.

"_Naa_, Kise." Nama yang terucap dari bibir Aomine itu baru mendiamkan Kise. "Aku minta maaf tidak menepati janjiku padamu hari itu. Kau sukses membuatku merasa bersalah dua tahun ini, bodoh. Dan ya… Mungkin terlambat untuk menepati janjiku, tapi malam ini, biarkan aku menepati janjiku padamu."

Kau dapat melihat senyuman kembali mengembang di bibir Kise. Senyuman yang manis. Bukankah sangat disayangkan kalau hanya kau yang bisa memandang senyum indah tersebut?

"Waaiii~ Terima kasih, Aominecchi! Kalau begitu ayo, ayo~" Kise menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dan berlari menapaki tangga menuju puncak tertinggi tangga kuil.

"Hei, jangan tiba-tiba berlari dong!" Kau berlari mengikuti Kise. Aomine menyusul. Dasar pria. Larinya cepat sekali. Untung malam ini kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan memakai _yukata_.

BLAR!

BLAR!

BLAR!

Tepat saat kalian menapak anak tangga terakhir, bunga-bunga bermekaran di langit malam. Dentuman terdengar beruntun, memecah hening malam. Di bawah pendar warna-warni kembang api, tangis kalian telah tergantikan oleh senyum kepuasaan. Tidak ada di antara kalian yang berkata-kata saat warna-warni itu terrefleksi di sepasang bola mata kalian. Kalian dibisukan oleh keindahan bunga-bunga api.

Dentuman mulai pudar. Lontaran kembang api semakin berkurang. Kalian sadar, _euphoria_ malam ini akan segera berakhir.

Bersama dengan lontaran-lontaran terakhir kembang api, Kise kembali membuka mulutnya. "_Nee_… Aominecchi…"

Menangkap suara dari si pemuda pirang, kau mengarahkan pandanganmu ke asal suara. Kise menatap Aomine. Tentu saja yang ia pandang tidak sadar kalau sepasang manik coklat madu itu menatap lembut ke arahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih main basket kan, Aominecchi?" Kise mengepalkan kedua tangannya, rautnya terlihat bersemangat dengan cengiran lebar di sana. "Berjuanglah! Aku selalu menyukai basket Aominecchi! Habisnya Aominecchi hanya kelihatan keren kalau main basket sih! Oh, dan jangan kebanyak tidur waktu pelajaran! Aominecchi sekarang seharusnya sudah kelas tiga kan? Belajar yang rajin sana, jangan kebanyakan main game dan baca majalah porno lho ya~"

Cengiran lebar itu berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman yang tipis, tapi lembut. "Hei... Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan Aominecchi tentang malam itu. Kau benar. Maaf karena aku seenaknya saja mati pada malam itu. Tapi Aominecchi, kau harus tahu. Aku bahagia—amat sangat bahagia—malam ini dan aku..."

Suara Kise semakin terdengar pelan dan bergetar. Pemuda itu tidak mampu menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi. Diawali dengan isakan-isakan tertahan, tangisannya kembali pecah. Bulir-bulir air mata menggenangi matanya, kemudian turun mengaliri pipinya—yang kau akan terasa lembut dan hangat andai kau bisa menyentuhnya.

"Aha...ahahah... Aku menangis lagi..." Kise tertawa getir di sela-sela tangisnya. Ia biarkan air mata itu mengalir begitu saja. "Kalau Aominecchi bisa lihat, pasti Aominecchi akan meneriakiku lagi sambil menjitak kepalaku. Aominecchi akan berkata 'dasar cengeng!'."

Kise menggosok-gosok matanya dengan punggung tangan. Kau harus mengalihkan pandanganmu sejenak darinya untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghapus setitik air mata dari sudut matamu.

"Kalau bisa," Kise melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin tetap di sini. Masih ingin bertemu Aominecchi. Masih ingin melihat Aominecchi bermain basket."

Hening menyeruak saat langit kembali pada hitam pekatnya. Kise tertawa dengan suaranya yang sengau akibat tangis dan menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Tak lama, senyum manis itu kembali menghiasi bibirnya.

"Sayang aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku harus segera _pulang_~" Kise meregangkan punggungnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk benar-benar menatap kalian berdua.

"Terima kasih sudah mau melakukan ini untukku." Kise berkata kepadamu. "Benar-benar, terima kasih." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Aomine. "Untuk Aominecchi juga. Terima kasih sudah mau datang malam ini. Terima kasih sudah menjadikan malam ini menjadi malam terakhir yang membahagiakan bagiku."

Setitik air mata meluncur jatuh dari sudut matamu saat tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal ya~" Kise melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal." Kau membalas lambaian tangan Kise diiringi isak tangis yang tidak dapat kau bendung.

Aomine berseru dalam ketidaktahuannya. "Tung—eh?! Si Kise sudah mau pergi?!" Ia menatap sekeliling sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tch, yah… Di manapun kau berada nantinya, jangan banyak ulah. Selamat tinggal, Kise. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Kise tertawa untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aku akan jadi anak baik dan menunggu Aominecchi. Sampai jumpa."

Bersamaan dengan akhir kata-kata tersebut, kehadiran Kise Ryouta benar-benar lenyap dari dunia ini.

**OOO**

"Oh ya, lupa kubilang."

Dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Aomine, kau tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Kise tadi bertanya apakah kau masih main basket. Katanya 'berusahalah'. Dia juga menyemangatimu soal pelajaran dan ujian."

Kau mengangkat satu tanganmu dan menekuk jemarimu satu persatu. "Dia berpesan, jangan kebanyakan tidur, jangan kebanyakan main game, dan…"

Sebelum mengakhiri kalimatmu, kau menatap Aomine dalam-dalam dengan pandangan jijik yang kau buat-buat. "…jangan kebanyakan membaca majalah porno."

Aomine tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"KISEEEE—!"

**OOO**

**Chapter 2 –END-**

**OOO**

Chapter 2, selesai! ^^ Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ya. Yang sudah favorite juga makasih~ Semoga chapter 2 ini nggak terlalu terlihat aneh ya… Untuk chapter 3, kayaknya bakal tentang Midorima, tapi masih belum ada ide sih orz

Anyway, kalau ada masukan silahkan disampaikan. Terima kasih~


End file.
